


Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance, Sexual Content, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Mine  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It's their wedding night.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

Their wedding garments were tossed aside in a flurry of motion until they lay naked on the bed.

_She couldn’t believe they were finally married._

Her eyes were wide with wonder as he hovered over her trembling body, his teeth gently nibbling her lips.

_They were really man and wife. Or vampire and wife._

Sookie thrust her hips up invitingly towards him as she squirmed against his body desperately seeking the friction she needed to ease the exquisite pain between her thighs. “Bill, please.” She whispered against his skin.

_Mine!_

Bill gripped her hips in his hands and slid home.


End file.
